


something better

by blazeofglory



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Kissing, Post-Canon, Vilde is coming to some conclusions about her sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10128272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazeofglory/pseuds/blazeofglory
Summary: No boy has ever kissed Vilde the way Eva does.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _"You wanna be friends forever? I can think of something better."_ \--Sleepover, Hayley Kiyoko

This isn’t the first time they’ve stumbled into a room together, drunk and giggling at the end of the night. It’s not even the first time they’ve made out once they’re alone, Eva on top of Vilde, kissing and kissing and _kissing_ until they lose all sense of time. That’s happened several times—a dozen, at _least_ , and it’s not a surprise by now. They party and they get drunk and they make out, then they sleep it off and are back to being normal best friends in the morning.

It’s never been like this before.

They’re not even really drunk. Vilde’s only two glasses of wine in, and reasonably sure Eva hasn’t had much more either, so they can’t even use alcohol as an excuse for what they’re doing. All Vilde knows is that Eva had gotten that _look_ in her eye that Vilde could never resist, and Vilde had thought that meant they’d make out a little, but instead—Eva had just grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the party, away from the crowd.

“Where are we going?” she asks, giggling as she follows Eva down the street. They’re still holding hands; Eva’s is a little sweaty, but Vilde finds that she doesn’t really mind. It’s sort of nice.

“My house,” Eva answers with a cheeky grin.

“Your house?” Vilde echoes, confused. “Are we meeting the girls there?”

Eva drops Vilde’s hand, but before Vilde can even miss the contact, Eva slings her arm across Vilde’s shoulders, pulling her in close and making her stumble a little on the sidewalk. She wraps her arm around Eva’s waist to balance them out. Eva is so warm against her, and so—so _pretty_. Sometimes Vilde doesn’t even know what to do with herself when she can’t help but notice how pretty Eva is. It’s just—all her friends are pretty. Noora’s lipstick is pretty and Sana has gorgeous eyes and Vilde loves Chris’ hair, but the way that they’re all pretty feels… _different_ than the way Eva is pretty.

Vilde just—she loves everything about the way Eva looks. Her hair looks adorable when she wears beanies and her eyes are so _bright_ and her smile is so beautiful and Vilde loves her sweaters and her scarves and her endless collection of jackets. It’s sort of funny, because Vilde doesn’t even want to wear Eva’s clothes—their styles are so different! But on Eva, everything looks… so good. She even _smells_ good.

She’s just so _pretty._

“No,” Eva finally replies, dragging Vilde out of her spiraling thoughts. Vilde is too focused on the ground, trying to make sure they don’t trip over each other, so she can’t see the look on Eva’s face, but she can _hear_ the smile in her voice. “Just you and me tonight.”

Something about the way Eva says that makes Vilde feel warm inside, and she’s not really sure why she blushes, but she does. 

Vilde hadn’t realized Eva lives so close to the house party they’d been at, so they reach their destination much sooner than she’d expected.

“My mom is still out of town,” Eva says as she unlocks the door.

“ _Good_ , I’m tired of climbing in and out of that tiny window.”

Eva laughs, loud and carefree, and Vilde finds herself grinning widely as she follows Eva to her room. When they get there, she kicks off her shoes and flings her jacket onto the floor, then dramatically collapses back onto the bed.

“So, what do you wanna do tonight? I saw there’s this new movie on Netflix—” Vilde is cut off abruptly by Eva suddenly on top of her, kissing the words right out of her mouth. And—oh, _that’s_ why she wanted to leave the party. Vilde doesn’t hesitate for a second before kissing her back.

It’s different, not being drunk when they kiss. Every other time this has happened, it’s been all tongue and teeth, but _this_ —this is softer. Sweeter.

Eva’s hands are warm on Vilde’s face, and it feels so natural to put her hands on Eva’s waist, holding tight.

Eva kisses her slowly, thoroughly, her lips soft and insistent on Vilde’s. She opens her mouth to Eva’s tongue, making a soft noise into the kiss. Vilde’s not sure, but she thinks that’s what spurs Eva into kissing her harder, biting at her bottom lip and licking into her mouth hungrily. They breathe through their noses, neither one of them wanting to end the kiss, and it feels so _good_. Eva is so soft and warm, and kissing her has never felt like a chore. With boys, kissing was a means to an end—sex. The sex wasn’t even that good, but it was what she was _supposed_ to want, so Vilde had done it. No boy had ever kissed her the way Eva does.

Eva’s hands are gentle, not insistent. Her mouth is soft, not sloppy. The weight of her on top of Vilde feels _good_ , not suffocating. Vilde feels alive under Eva, hyperaware of her heart pounding in her chest and the slide of her tongue against Eva’s and the persistent heat between her legs. Eva is just—Vilde’s thoughts cut off as Eva pulls back, breaking the kiss.

“Did I do something wrong?” Vilde can’t help but ask, voice small and a little breathless.

Eva is smiling down at her, mischievous and beautiful, and then she ducks her head down to Vilde’s neck.

“No, you’re perfect,” Eva mumbles, making Vilde blush again. Something in Eva’s voice actually makes Vilde believe her. Without really thinking about it, she cranes her neck to the side, giving Eva the space to—well, to do whatever she wants. She can feel Eva’s grin against her skin, and then, _then_ Eva’s kissing her neck. Her lips are light for a second, but then she’s biting at Vilde’s skin, dragging embarrassing moans out that she didn’t even know she could make.

Vilde doesn’t have another coherent thought for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> I fully intend to add a second chapter of pure smut, but I wrote this ages ago and I'm not sure how long it'll take me to get around to actually writing the smut, so! I figured I'd just post this as is. It's possible that I'll totally forget and never get around to writing the smut, so I'm marking this as complete. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think and if a continuation would be welcome! :)


End file.
